Someday
by miTbackWord
Summary: Promises are always meant to be broken...
1. Chapter 1

_Someday_

* * *

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, I'm sorry it's just not meant to be me and you. I love Kikyo and only her, I love you too Kagome but it's just not the way you want it to be returned. I promised to protect you, but I have someone else to protect too." He turned his back on me and left me stranded in the empty field, left me with only the moon to protect me.

Why did I have to love him so much when I knew it was just going to end up for me to be in heartbreak?

I fell to the cold ground and yelled, I yelled and screamed for my heart to stop hurting so much. I wish it was different, I wish _I_ was different. I want everything to change; but I can't.

I still have responsibilities to finish…

"Miko," I deep baritone voice called out to me, I knew it well, Sesshoumaru. "Why do you stay by that filthy hanyou's side when he causes you so much pain?"

I stood up and laughed, "I made a promise, and I was stupid and young then. I never knew what was to come of that promise." My head turned towards the moon. The moon was like a magnet, always pulling you closer when you're anguished, like it's trying to comfort you.

"Promises are always meant to be broken." And then he was gone, vanished with the wind.

_Promises are always meant to be broken…_

His words echoed back at me with the wind, pushing my hair back and rustling my clothes.

I started at the spot where he once stood; trying to comprehend what he just told me.

_Promises are always meant to be broken…_

I looked at the moon one more time and turned back where the camp was, I might just have some planning to do…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okie, this is short; really short. I wrote this down in my math class. It's a bit rushed because I was trying to finish before the bell rung and we only had about 15 minutes before it did. I was going to try to keep the idea in my head and write it down then but I was too impatient to wait!**

**Disclaimer: This is the only time I'm going to say this; I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, just the one's I make.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Someday_

* * *

_Promises are always meant to be broken…_

It feels like running away wasn't the right phrase to say for what I was about to do it's more like finding my own adventure to accomplish.

I need, no I want to get stronger so I can protect myself and stop depending on others.

The few events that have been happening in the group have pulled me towards that decision to make. There were encounters with demons, lots and lots of dangerous demons in there humanoid form attacking us.

Guess what me; Higerashi Kagome got to do, hide. That's right; so I couldn't get in the way of fighting so I wouldn't get hurt or distract anyone of them.

I sat there behind the bushes watching the fight and thinking. I wondered what it would feel like fighting, holding your own weapon in battle and _winning_.

But once again here I sat behind a bush, plucking grass, not out there fighting like I wanted to. I let the pieces of grass slip threw my fingers and I watched as it floated towards the ground quietly and softly.

"Miko," My head snapped up in surprise as the voice startled me, I was not expecting that. "What do you think you are doing?" The voice hissed at me as the person glared at me. I felt like a small child that got caught doing something they weren't supposed to do.

"I'm sitting," I answered, but I knew it wasn't the answer he wanted. He wanted to know why I wasn't out there fighting like I was supposed to but instead hiding.

"This Sesshoumaru can see that, but _why_." He demanded the answer out of me know; I can see it in his eyes that he was trying to hold back from killing me right where I sit.

"I can't get hurt; after all I am the shard detector in the group. Remember the promises I have Sesshoumaru, I can't go off and risk my life and not fulfill them." I lowered my head and watched as the grass barely swayed from the light breeze.

"And this Sesshoumaru does recall that he has told a certain miko that promises are always meant to be broken." I whirled my head back up and glared back up at him.

"You just don't get it Sesshoumaru; I'm not that type of person. I can't just give up on my promises, it's just wrong." He glared back at me but I refused to let it bother me.

"You're human," He growled out.

I jumped up to my feet and glared at him, "Yes thank you _demon_ for pointing that simple conclusion out, I _am_ human and I'm proud to be human. You know not all humans are bad and selfish as you think they are!" My glare hardened as I stepped closer towards him. "They can be refined and loyal to the ones they love, they can care for one another, and they can be genuine!" I inhaled oxygen and exhaled and continued, "There can also be bad ones that steal from the each other, they can be selfish, they can kill and they wouldn't even care. But at the end they would be punished for their misdoings!" I yelled at him while poking him in the chest.

Why does he hate humans so much? I thought as I still glared up at him.

"I don't hate humans," I gasped, did I ask that out loud? "I strongly dislike them." He said while he stared up at the tops of the trees, as the wind grew stronger. The wind blew our hair and tangled them together, it felt like the wind was telling us something but I just didn't know what.

"Why," I whispered knowing that he could hear me clearly. I stared up at him and saw his eyes glaze over with what it looked like tears, but it quickly vanished.

"They killed my mother." He stated in a cold emotionless voice and stared at me. I stared up in his eyes but he built up his wall once again and blocked me from his true emotions.

"I'm sorry for asking, you didn't have to answer. I must be bothering you." I started to walk past him about to go towards the camp, so I can start gathering everything up.

But something stopped me.

"It's quite alright…Kagome. I answered because I," He paused for a few seconds. "Because I wanted to," I whirled my body around as a gust of wind passed by, but he was gone.

Just like the wind, he comes and goes…

I smiled when his words echoed threw my head, _"Because I wanted to,"_ But then I froze.

Just what is going on here?!

I turned back around and walked towards camp, instead of gathering everything I think I'm just gather my things.

Here I come new adventure!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okie, so it's longer than the first chapter so be happy people that actually DO read the story. I really appreciate the reviews I have gotten so far and I thank you for them.**

"**. . . it is a place where possibility is eternal; where scenery can change as effortlessly as dreams. There a being's view is shaded not by obstacle or travail, and **_**impossible**_**is a whisper spoken only by the souls who have just accidentally stepped in. It is a place where young children play in the shadows of Morfit, their voices a familiar melody, singing low in the wind, 'Step on a crack and Foo will snatch you back . . .'"**

**Cookies to the people that review and guess what book this is from!**


End file.
